


Revenge Can Be So Yummy!

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-02
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I would think the title says it all but I guess I can give you guys a little something. Faith basically gets what’s been coming to her and in the most painful way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capture the Flag

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at WesleyFanfiction.net. Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile.

Capture the Flag by Tygerlily

Warning: This is a dark fic! I didn’t like Faith as I was writing this so obviously a die hard Faith fan should not read this or just don’t bitch to me about how bad I made Faith come off. Also Buffy is a viscous bitch in this and gets her just revenge, soooo again please don’t come whining to me about how she’s out of character or how Buffy would never do that. In my story she is pissed beyond belief and does it all to her sister Slayer!

 

Part 1: Capture the Flag

 

\+ + + + +

The pub was dark and it smelled of smoke and liquor. The dull roar of men drinking and talking amongst one another filled the smoky air. Wesley sat on one of the establishments many stools playing a lonely game of darts while nursing a glass of brandy. He’s caught off guard as a dart flies close by his head to hit the bull's eye.  
Wesley turns his surprised eyes to see Weatherby sitting in his chair idly playing with the few darts left next to the seat.  Collins and Smith his two companions come to stand next to his chair as Weatherby picked up Wesley's beer in a mock toast.

“Hello Wesley” he greets him with a small smile

\+ + + + +

Wesley and the three members of ‘The Councils’ team as a waitress brought them all a pint, the former Watcher couldn’t help but eye the man surrounding him a bit suspiciously.

“So, Los Angeles…" Collins stated

As he prepares to light a cigarette; Wesley looks pointedly at the no-smoking sign on the wall right next to Collins; he casts a glance at the sign mounted on the wall and then looked back at the former Watcher sitting in front of him… instantly dismissing the sign.

“California to be more exact…” Wesley said primly  
  
"Who would have predicted this is where you'd end up?" he asked no one in particular as he lit his cigarette

"Well, it seemed as good a place as any to - re-evaluate my situation after being asked to resign my position with the Council.  - And the weather - I find it – dry” Wesley knew his response was beyond lame but it was all he could come up with on the spot.  
  
"Wouldn't cough up the dough for the airfare home, would they?" Weatherby asked bluntly

"All those alchemists on the board of directors and they still make us fly coach, miserly bastards." As he bitched about his employers

"A frugal lot, to be sure, but not stupid and I think you'll find, willing to admit when they've made a mistake." Collins added his own two cents in

"Made a mistake?" Wesley asked curiously

"How would you like to come home, Wesley? To come back to England with us” Collins asked

"Home…” Wesley said reverently

Collins could see and hear the wheels turning in Wes’s head and he ran with it. If they were to have any chance of getting close to the rogue Slayer then they needed the former Watcher and if he were to come back to home with them that would be a plus also. No matter what happened in Sunnydale Wesley was missed by many and it’d be nice to have him home again.

"The Council is willing to reinstate you, return you to your rightful position as Watcher. That was a nasty business back in Sunnydale, but - nobody blames you” he explained

"Really, because I rather got the impression they did when they sacked me." Wesley bitched rather bluntly  
  
"As I said… a mistake, one that can now be corrected… with your help of course"  
Collins stated as he nodded his head

Wesley opens the envelope and pulls out a picture of Faith.

"We know where she is - and we know you have access to her" Collins stated getting right to the point

The former Watcher just closed the envelope back up and laid it back down.

"No.  I couldn't possibly."

"Loyalty to a vampire now, is it?"

Collins gives Weatherby a warning glare. They needed Wesley if they were to be successful in this plan of they had concocted.

"It's alright.  That's not why we're here.  -  A rogue Slayer, Wesley.  You know is far more dangerous than any single vampire. Surely *you* understand that."

"All too well" he murmured recalling the previous evening’s events

The conversation then went down to a dull murmur. They knew that Wesley would join them, besides the fact that the Watcher’s Council did actually want the young man back within their ranks, though they were soon interrupted by a softly spoken request.

“Whatever it is you intend on doing to her… I want in!”

\+ + + + +

Four pairs of eyes widened at the site of the Slayer that stood before them. The little blonde stared at them a smirk firmly in place on her lips. About an hour ago she did some recon and discovered Faith sleeping quite cozily in Angel’s bed. Though Angel was no where to be seen that sight alone was enough for her. There was no way in hell she was going to let Faith get away a second time. Leaving AI headquarters as quietly as she entered; she again faded out into the night.

Different ways of getting to Faith continued to fly though her head as she entered the first establishment she came upon. Though it was a bar and alcohol and she didn’t mix well the Slayer figured it was as good a place as any to maybe grab something to eat if possible. Scanning the room because of habit alone, low and behold who her eyes landed upon but Wesley Windom-Pryce and the Council goons, still probably after Faith and looking for Wesley’s assistance. With a smile firmly in place she sauntered over to their table a plan already forming within her mind.

“Miss Summers” one of them greeted her curtly

“Collins… am I right?” she asked

“Yes, that would be correct”

“Buffy… what may I ask are you doing here?” Wesley asked since no one else seemed curious about the other Slayer’s presences

“I’m here for the same reason they are… I want Faith. I know you guys aren’t here to rehabilitate her. You want her dead… well guess what so do I. She’s messed with my life for the last time. When you thought you’d finally got her back in Sunnydale… you didn’t! That was me! Faith pulled a body switch or something like that… so you though you had her but in reality you had –“

“We had you instead!” Weatherby exclaimed

“Exactly”

“… Of course that explains why you were able to get away” Collins muttered

Buffy just laughed at this. She knew Faith’s style and her way of thinking and though the dark Slayer was usually unpredictable in a sense she always fought the same. There was no way in hell that the actually Faith would’ve been able to get away from these guys… not by a long shot.

“So what do you say boys… can I play too?” she asked with a smirk

“Pull up a chair lass, I have a feeling we’re all about to become very good friends”

Buffy started to giggle at the ridiculous smile gracing Collins face and before to long every occupant at the table had joined in; their joyful laughter filling the establishment. As everyone calmed down again they all began to formulate a plan that would indeed get the dark Slayer to pay for all her misdeeds.

\+ + + + +

The room had been submerged into a sea of black awhile ago but it was nothing that the inanimate objects hadn’t been subjected to before, the flickering lights that came from the television was the only illumination that penetrated the room. Not even the sound that usually came from the electronic box trickled through at the time. A lone figure lay slumped in the chair staring at the moving pictures with unseeing eyes.

Dark chocolate eyes stared straight ahead without any recognition. Sighing heavily the lithe figure shifted in her seat. Nothing around her seemed to penetrated wherever it was she retreated to within her mind. Crystal emerald colored eyes looked on with curiously wondering as to why her so-called sister Slayer hadn’t sensed her but then quickly brushed the through away. Glancing around to four other points in the room she could clearly see her cohorts awaiting their separate cues.

Carefully she opened the sleek wooden case and couldn’t help the shiver than ran down her spine as she slowly removed the needle. Checking for the umpteenth time to make sure that the muscle relaxant was there and it contained to correct dosage she quickly prepped the syringe and then slowly moved forward. Before Faith even knew what hit her, a sharp pain raced through her the source starting at the left side of her neck. Trying to rid herself of the pain her arms flailed uselessly at her sides until all her limbs and eyes felt heavy. Groaning loudly she slumped forward and let the fight leave her just before the darkness took over.

Buffy soft lips curled into a wicked grin and with the flick of her wrist The Council unit was removing Faith from the basement apartment and into a truck where the relaxant would be continually released into her system at ten minute intervals, it wasn’t nearly enough to inflict any permanent damage it was merely to keep her under until they reached their final destination.

“Come Wesley, we have a party to attend” she said with a soft smile

Smiling a soft smile of his own he merely offered the blonde his arm and with that they strolled out of the basement apartment up out of Angel Investigations and into the warm sunlight.

They had a party to attend.

End of Part 1


	2. Roses are red… and your blood is too …

Roses are red... and your blood is too... by Tygerlily

Part 2: Roses are red… and your blood is too …

 

\+ + + + +

 

The tinted windows of the limousine kept the sun’s bright light out of the otherwise dimly lit car. Slayer and former Watcher sat in a comfortable silence as they followed closely behind the armored truck leading the way down one of California’s many highways. Both too lost in their own thoughts to even really take notice of the other. Back in Los Angeles they climbed into the limo; Wesley holding the door open for his former Slayer and then climbing in after her.

In the first 10-15 minutes of the ride they conversed a little on what had been going in both of their lives since the ascension that being the last time they actually saw one another. After that they lapsed into an easy silence both absorbing the information the other had given them. The comfortable peace that had settled over them didn’t last when Buffy’s curiosity had finally gotten the better of her.

“So Wesley after you were released from Sunnydale General you called The Council, they refused to pay for you airfare home and then what… you just wandered around? I mean you did basically just disappear and then all of a sudden I hear of a former Watcher now turned rouge demon hunter and not a very good one at that.” She finished with a slight laugh

“Yes well, since I had no way home I did have to find something to do with myself and it was made perfectly clear that I was no longer welcome in Sunnydale if I ever truly was… so I decided to just go away, make myself scarce… at least until I figured out who I truly was and who I truly wanted to be.” He said softly

Buffy was truly intrigued by this. She never really gave a second thought to Wesley but ever since Angel left then with the start of college and her supposed Watcher whom she stuck by even after that damned test abandoning her she thought about the Watcher whom she instantly turned her back on. It was clear that for some unknown reason Wesley was opening up to her and it was an opportunity she was going to pass up.

“Please… continue” she encouraged

“Well after about 2 weeks of reflection and basically just drowning my sorrows in a bottle I realized I didn’t like the man that I’d become very much and I wanted to change that… I needed to. So I… well I turned to my books, I knew then that I’d never be a Watcher again but I wanted to help, really help. I wanted to be… like you, I suppose. So I began to train… or tried to anyway and then I decided to go out on the hunt… and that’s basically it. I then ran into Angel and started to work for him but then Faith…” he trailed off unsure as to how to continue

Liquid green eyes glossed over as she looked at the man seated beside her. She never realized how much he wanted to prove himself, how he always just wanted someone to be proud of him. Sighing softly she placed her hand over his and laced their fingers together while her other hand reached up and brushed up against his cheek.

“It’s okay to tell me, she hurt me too in a way that only you would truly be able to understand. Though she violated our bodies in different ways she still hurt us in a way she’s never hurt anyone else… only we can understand where the other is truly coming from when it comes to Faith. She didn’t just enter our bodies she violated our minds as well and for no real reason at all. Only because she believed that she had the right to exact some sort of revenge on the only people that really wanted to help her in the first place. It hurts inside, I know and I also know what it’s like when you have no one to share the burden with… I wanna help… let me help” she said softly

Cerulean eyes glossed over as he looked down at the young woman next to him and he couldn’t help the warmth that suddenly spread throughout his body. It was then he knew what drew so many people to her and how she could evoke such loyalty in so many different people from so many different walks of life. Closing his eyes he inhaled sharply trying to keep the few tears threatening to spill over at bay, nodding his head softly he began to speak softly his voice just above a whisper.

“I don’t even really remember all of it, I’m sure I blacked quite a few times but the bits and pieces of it I do remember… God she was so cruel and angry… her voice she was so angry but I couldn’t tell if she was angrier with herself or me. Though at the time I didn’t really care to know, one thing I know for sure is that she is no Angelus and what I had to endure can’t even compare to what Mr. Giles had to go through at the end of Angelus’s reign. I know it may sound sick and just this side of twisted but I’m thrilled that her cuts were clean and not too deep and that she had no idea as to what she was doing… if she had… well I doubt I would’ve made it out alive”

The silence that filled the air was deafening. Wesley was doing his best to not fall apart while Buffy was inwardly seething. Faith just had a never ending list of people that she’s hurt ever since she set foot in the ‘Dale just over a year ago. The Slayer already knew that she if she were to share her own story with Wesley that he’d listen and not try to offer her false understanding and sympathy, which is exactly what she would’ve gotten back home. Sighing heavily she began her side of the tale.

“Well you know how the ascension went down and then I just basically spent the entire summer training and devouring every occult book I could find. I wanted to surprise Giles when he got back from his short but well deserved vacation. I wanted to be the best Slayer that I knew how to be. So anyway; Giles left for Nantucket for about a month wanting to just get away from it all, apparently he has a home out there and The Hellmouth always seems to be calm during the summer so it was no big, I could handle normal patrols and junk like that. When he came back he was kinda distant but I didn’t think anything of it, just that maybe he wanted a prolonged vacation. I can totally understand that sentiment so I let him alone. But then when classes started up at UC and I discovered vamps on campus I obviously went to my Watcher for help… I found my so-called beloved Watcher dressed in nothing more than a robe acting as if he were Hue Hefner. In the end he said that he wasn’t my official Watcher anymore that there really was nothing left for him to teach me…” her voice cracked and she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

Sniffling softly Buffy fell back into the embrace, burying her face in his chest she couldn’t help but notice the intoxicating scent that radiated off of him. It was a nice blend of tea, leather, a spicy aftershave and a scent that had to be uniquely Wesley and surprisingly it made her feel safe… at home even.

“You don’t have to continue if you don’t want to” he intoned softly

“No I want to… I need to…” she said softly

“Why don’t you nap for a bit then, it sounds like you’ve got a lot more to share and I think you’d feel better if you got some rest. I know I don’t like seeing you so upset and I think a nap will do you some good. We still have about an hour or so until we finally get to where we’re going.” He said softly

Buffy yawned finally realizing that she was close to exhausted and the feel of Wesley’s strong but gentle hands as the ran through her hair did nothing but to help relax her even more. Snuggling deeper into the former Watcher’s friendly but protective embrace Buffy finally let the comforting blanket of sleep take her. Wesley looked down at the girl in his arms and he couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his lips, leaning back he let the sound of the car rolling down the highway lull him to sleep as well.

\+ + + + +

Azure colored eyes softened significantly when he heard a soft sigh come from the tiny thing still nestled in his arms. They’d finally gotten to his home in Napa, California. Ever since he was young he had trained to be a Watcher but he did have a secret passion and it was to own and run his own vineyard. Though it may sound silly to many, he always dreamed of owning and operating his own vineyard while living in a beautiful villa with the family he hoped to have one day.

And though his dream of having a family may never come true he did have his vineyard and now it looked as though he might have a very good friend who might just become a form of a family one day to share it with. He silently directed the three council special members unit down to a cellar that he kept his own private collection of weaponry and books that were a bit less than ordinary. Looking down at the girl in his arms he decided it best to let her sleep; Faith wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon and there was no way anyone was going to try and take her from them. So with that he silently climbed the stairs and laid the Slayer down in one of the many plush bedrooms for a well deserved nap.

With one last lingering look he quietly left the room and closed the door with a soft click. He padded softly back downstairs and came face to face with The Council Team. Deciding instantly that he did not want these men in his home or at least in the main house anyway he called for one of the few servants he kept here to lead them to the guest house a few yards away. Surprisingly the men didn’t put up a fuss and eagerly went to the guest house. When Wesley finally did look at the three of them they all looked bone weary and were probably in dire need of some form of rest.

Sighing heavily he knew there was one other ‘guest’ that he had to attend to. The sunlight streamed in through the large windows and a soft but warm breeze came in from the south, it truly was a beautiful day. It was a real pity that he’d have to mare it with the blood of a Slayer on his hands. Shrugging his shoulders indifferently at the thought he slowly descended the stairs and entered his private sanctuary. Which had just become the place Faith Hamilton would spend the rest of her days.

\+ + + + +

Buffy rolled over and snuggled deeper into the soft bedding beneath her. Her eyes fluttered open and she was greeted with odd surroundings. Sitting up slowly she realized that she didn’t recognize the room at all but the scent that still lingered in the air was one she became very familiar with in the short amount of time she’d spent with it. Soon realizing that she must have fallen asleep and that Wesley was thoughtful enough to just let her sleep. Stretching out like a satisfied little kitten she was glad that he hadn’t woken her up. It was nice to sleep and not have any dreams plaguing her… just blissful unconsciousness.

Looking down at her bare feet she decided against slipping back on her boots and instead padded softly to the door and went exploring. Eventually she found herself in the foyer where she was startled by a gentleman who looked to be in his mid-forties looking at her questioningly.

“Um… I was sorta looking for Wes” she explained softly

“Ah yes, Master Pryce is downstairs. It’s right down that hallway, to your right you’ll see a staircase leading downward. You can’t miss it… when you reach the door on the landing just knock and announce yourself. He’ll let you in” he explained and then quickly went on his way

Biting her lip softly she started slowly down the hallway. The floor was speckled with sunlight which made the finished wood beneath her feet warm and inviting. Finally reaching the staircase she began to slowly descend them. When she reached the landing she was taken a back by the heavy ornate wooden door she found there. Carved into the dark wood was a beautiful tree. Gently she ran her fingers over the weaving lines that created the gorgeous picture before her, soon her fingers came into contact with a door knocker that was just as beautiful if not more so. Knocking gently three times she waited patiently for but a moment before the door was opened and standing before her was a version of Wesley she’d never seen before her.

His glasses were gone leaving his beautiful blue eyes bare and unmarred by the glare of the glass of the glasses. The top few buttons of his shirt were undone and his sleeves had been rolled up to the middle of his forearm, they were also no longer tucked neatly into his pants but hung loosely over his lean hips. His shoes and socks were conspicuously absent… and he’d never looked yummier.

“Wow” she breathed out

Wesley just smirked and indicated for her to come inside, with little hesitation she entered and the door closed behind her. Again the former Watcher offered the Slayer his arm and escorted her into the room. He led her into the room; Buffy was instantly in love. The weaponry that was on the walls and that was visible from their glass cased homes had her salivating. Toys, toys galore… it truly was a Slayer’s paradise. The space was also filled with numerous bookcases and bookends all holding different types of books containing all sorts of information.

“So where is our houseguest?” she asked

“This way…”

He led her down a long corridor they soon stopped in front of a door where Wesley entered a pass code and a buzzer sounded indicating that they could pass through. Buffy was now thoroughly intrigued but before she could ask any of the question running through her mind across the room was the dark Slayer shackled to the wall. Her arms drawn up over head while she sat slumped over on the cold cement her hair hanging over face.

“Is she awake?” The light Slayer asked

“Not yet… that was a lot of crap we pumped into her system though with her metabolism she should be up shortly. That’s when the fun begins” he said with a wicked smile

Buffy looked up at the man next to her and she couldn’t help but return the smile. Faith was finally going to pay for what she’d done. And if she died in the process… well it wasn’t something Buffy was going to worry about.

“So what toys do you have for us to play with?” Buffy asked she had already taken a seat in a leather rolling chair. Her feet were dangling over one of the arms sides. She was positively giddy with anticipation.

Wesley couldn’t help but laugh at Buffy’s childlike eagerness it was absolutely endearing and he loved every minute of it. He also knew that he was the one that have to keep a level head about this. Buffy was more than likely to get over excited and end up killing Faith before they were done playing with her and that just wouldn’t do.

“Come have a look then, since you’re so damn eager to see” he said with a smile

And with that the lithe little blonde bounded out of the chair and over to where Wesley was seated. He was entirely at ease with himself, just lounging around as if he were in his living room and not in a room with a Slayer shackled to his wall with all types of instruments of torture no more than 5 feet a way. Luminescent green eyes grew bright when she saw all the toys she’d have at her disposal.

Knifes, daggers and scalpels of all sizes were laid out on the table; Bourbon and Scotch were also there in various sized bottles. A branding iron, whips and even leeches were on top of the table among other various items which she had no idea what they were. Picking up on of the daggers she tested its weight in her hand as she began to slice it through the air. Wesley looked on with smiling eyes when he saw that she’d picked up a dagger that had been forged in China back during the Boxer Rebellion. It was said that the Slayer that had been bested by William the Bloody gave him his scarred brow with it.

“You like that one then?”

A perfectly sculpted brow was raised in response while a smirk played on her pink lips. Buffy was absolutely elated that Wesley wanted the dark Slayer to pay for her crimes just as much as she did, if not more. She knew that without him that none of this would really be possible.

“Well Watcher-mine, what do you feel like doing first? Once our houseguest is finally awake and coherent once again that is?” she asked a deliciously wicked smile gracing her pouty lips.

Wesley quirked a brow at the endearment but made no comment. It was something she always referred to Giles as. Though he soon recalled their brief but very informative conversation from earlier he knew that her relationship with Mr. Rupert Giles had shifted just as theirs had. He couldn’t wait to see how all this turned out and no matter what was to happen he had a feeling that he would have one powerful Slayer on his side.

“Whatever you want to occur, just remember that we want this to last and though she is a Slayer, she’s not you. She’ll have her limits. We’ll have to play this very carefully…we wouldn’t her to up and die on us just as we were about to really enjoy ourselves” he explained

“Spoil my fun” she pouted

“Now none of that, we’ll still have a good time… just have to test the waters a bit in the beginning that’s all” he said while chuckling at her reaction

Sighing dramatically she dropped her body back down into the leather chair she previously occupied only this time she studied the dagger, its blade gleaming in the low lights. Emerald eyes were so focused on the dagger and the way it moved as it cut through the air they didn’t even notice as her companion moved about the space setting out candles and lighting them one by one. Each gave off an intoxicating aroma which filled the air with pleasant scents such as lavender, vanilla and rosemary.

Satisfied with his work and the lighting of the room Wesley continued to clean and prepare all of their ‘toys’ as Buffy so sweetly called them. The former Watcher knew that there should be some part of him that should be telling him, shouting at him that this was all so very wrong and that they should just hand her over to the council but there wasn’t and he knew that there was no such voice ringing in his companion’s head either.

The comfortable silence was soon broken by a soft moan across the room. Cerulean eyes met emerald and glimmered with wicked delight, it seemed as though their guest had awakened and it was now time to play.

\+ + + + +

Throbbing

Pounding

Blinding

Faith felt as if her head was going to fall from her shoulders and her limbs felt heavier then lead bricks. The last thing she remembered was zoning out in front of Angel’s television and feeling sorry for herself when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her neck and the rest of her body and then nothing. Though she didn’t have long to figure out why she couldn’t remember anything when a soft but sharp voice broke through her musings.

“Hello Faith, how nice of you to join us” the voice intoned softly

Charcoal colored eyes slid painfully shut, though the voice was soft and contained a notable bite there was no mistaking it; Wesley Windom-Pryce. She had no idea where she was but she was now sure that wherever she was, her stay was not going to be a pleasant one. It was then she finally noticed that her hands were hanging loosely above her head and were shackled to the wall. Slowly raising her head she was met by the site of a slightly tousled but very delectable Wes. His stance gave nothing away, he was clam and collected and looked as though he was just lounging about his home… it was his eyes that said different. They were cold and unfeeling though she noticed they softened suddenly as he turned his head to the side.

She then realized that they weren’t alone.

A slim hand with perfectly manicured nails crept along the expanse of his clothed chest down to his slim hips before revealing the tiny figure that had been hiding behind him. Faith’s breath caught in her throat when she saw her sister Slayer standing before her. Her arms wrapped loosely around Wes’s waist. It was then that she knew there was no way in hell she was getting out of there in the same condition she came in… if she got out at all.

“How have you been Faith?” she asked stressing her name

The dark Slayer was tempted to answer with her usually ‘Five by Five’ but instantly decided against it. She was no vampire and though the room was fairly well lit she couldn’t see a damn thing that was on top of any of the surfaces throughout the room and that scared Faith more than she cared to admit. So in the end she just lowered her eyes back down to the ground and kept her mouth shut.

“Oh no, I was afraid of this… you see Faith, we want you to be an active participant in this. Wesley and I really want your input and for that to happen… well let just say we were going to go by how much you beg us to stop. But since you’ve decided to give us the silent treatment… I suppose we’re just going to have to go by your screams” she finished softly

Faith’s eyes snapped up to meet Buffy’s at the last statement. Buffy just continued to smile at her former comrade in arms. Almost as if she were a shy school girl Buffy had her hands clasped behind her back as she walked toward Faith with carefully measured steps. Her breath hitched in her throat as she watched the little blonde draw near, though her body language screamed innocence, one look in her eyes told anyone otherwise.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer was out for blood.

Wesley just kept to the shadows for this. He knew he’d get his chance at Faith but until then he could wait. What she had done to him didn’t even compare to what she’d done to her sister Slayer. Everything from her betrayal and her joining forces with the mayor, to poising Angel and then finally stealing her body. Buffy had every right to be angry and to want to take out her anger on the one person that caused so much grief in her life.

Yes he could wait until it was his turn to play.

“You see Faith I think you need a reminder as to what your place is in this world… and I’m the one that’s going to remind you” she said sweetly with a bright smile firmly in place.

Dark eyes widened at the sight of the blade, it gleamed in the low lights. The young Slayer also couldn’t help but be mesmerized as she watched a drop of liquid slide down the silver blade. Suddenly Buffy’s hand darted out to grab her chin and hold it in place. Leaning in every so slowly soft petal like lips caressed her ear and the sensation made her shiver.

“Shhh, now Faith this might hurt…” she whispered

And with that Buffy carefully slide the blade into her sister Slayer’s right cheek. Faith could do nothing to hold back the blood curdling scream that followed. It seemed that before slicing her face Buffy had dipped the blade into some sort of alcohol causing the wound to burn all the more. Though there was no reprieve from the pain as the blade once again sunk into her fairly pale skin. Tears leaked from her eyes as she moaned against the blade cutting into her skin.

Five minutes later Buffy leaned back to take a look at her work. Shaking her head silently she reached for a glass of water and cloth to wipe away the blood. Suddenly her stoic features broke out into a sunshine smile as she viewed her work. Proud of herself she wanted to share her work with her companion who had been quiet through the entire ordeal.

“Wesley come see” she whispered excitedly

Cerulean eyes grew wide with the sight that greeted him. He was thoroughly enjoying just listening to Faith’s screams and moans of pain and despair as he nursed a brandy and watched her blood trickle down the side of her face and onto the cement floor. It seemed that if the girl did make it out of here alive Buffy made sure that she’d never forget the experience, for carved into her right cheek was a beautiful ornate B. Though the cuts were slightly jagged and uneven it still was quite lovely.

“Exquisite, I had no idea you were so artistically inclined” he murmured

“Well what with being extremely shallow for a better part of my younger years and then having to deal with becoming the Slayer and the big nasties that come along with that job, I never really had time to create… so to speak” she said with a laugh

Faith stared blankly at into the darkness but her mind was going a mile a minute. This was not the goody little two shoes Slayer she remembered nor was Wesley the push over she seemed to recall from not so long ago. They spoke to one another calmly and rationally as if it were any other conversation and Buffy just had marred her face permanently and Wesley was about to continue in this act.

“Well then, I might just have a thing or two to show you… may I?” he asked indicating the blade that she still held onto.

“Oh of course” and instantly handed the blade over

Looking down at the slightly battered creature before him he soon made a decision and with a quick hand, he split her top down the middle. As soon as the material split her breast tumbled forth but neither took much notice to the expose flesh. Wesley ran a gentle hand over just above the swells of her bust and whispered.

“Again Faith this probably will hurt quite a bit… but please feel free to scream at any given moment” he said wickedly as the blade slipped into her supple flesh.

 

Crimson liquid slid down the valley of her breast and slowly pooled onto the floor.

Buffy grinned and began to giggle uncontrollably as she danced about the room.

Wesley continued to carve into the soft skin of his former charge.

End of Part 2


	3. Blood on the Walls… Blood on my Hands… Now Smile!

Blood on the Walls… Blood on my Hands… Now Smile! by Tygerlily

Part 3: Blood on the Walls… Blood on my Hands… Now Smile!

 

\+ + + + +

 

Emerald eyes shimmered in the low lights as she took in the scene before her. The room it self smelled of a delicious mix of vanilla, lavender and blood. It had been six days, nearly a week since she, Wesley and the Council team arrived at Wesley’s home in Napa and surprisingly she found the vineyard and villa to be quite lovely. The first day was spent testing Faith’s limits and knowing when to pull back to let the girl have a rest. Not only did they want her alive for awhile both desired conscious for each and every session. So the second day they decided to let the Slayer rest up and converse the Council team. It seemed as though Travers had gotten wind of Ms. Summers working with the team and Pryce and was interested in speaking with her as soon as possible or when Ms. Hamilton was disposed of.

The third through the fifth day she and Wesley spent lounging in the sun and getting to know one another while also taking care of the houseguest. Their mornings were filled with leisurely eaten breakfasts and sessions with Faith all the way up until lunch, and then they usually venture outside to the gazebo and had a light lunch. The rest of the afternoon was usually spent reading, talking or even going for a ride with the horses he kept on the grounds. It was then back downstairs to continue their play. Faith was slowly but surely cracking under it all. She stupidly ticked herself on the second day into believing that they’d made a huge mistake and were thinking of ways to explain their absence but when they returned the third day for business as usual the last bit of hope she had began to die.

Shaking her head slightly; Buffy was brought back to the present when she heard soft footsteps coming up behind her. Sighing softly she automatically leaned back into the comforting embrace she soon found herself in. Almost as if it were second nature her hands came up to rest the set of hands that had settled on her stomach when strong arms wrapped around her.

“What are you doing out her all by your lonesome, hmmm?” he asked softly

“Thinking mostly, you didn’t come to play this morning” she stated

“I’m very sorry, I had to speak with Travers this morning and you know what a hard ass he can be. Besides you sounded like you were doing just fine on your own, if that bitch’s screams were anything to go by” the last coming out in a chuckle

“Well I decided to experiment with the leaches and that green gooey liquid you concocted the other day. It was real interesting to watch actually; I would drip a little bit onto her skin and it would start to bubble and then I’d drop the leach on top… it was actually kinda gross to watch but her screams were nice” she said wistfully

“What was that stuff you made anywayz? I’ve never seen anything like it and it had no smell either which really surprised me” she said

Wesley looked down at the girl in his arms and was still in awe of her. Again he was searching for that voice that should be screaming in his mind right about now that this all of it was so very wrong. That they should just turn Faith over to the Council and let them deal with her but he still couldn’t find it… though he could no longer keep his concerns about his lack of conscious to himself. Carefully unwrapping his arms from around her trim waist he held out his hand for her former charge and led her over to a grassy area that was shaded by numerous trees and hanging from one of the trees was a swing.

Helping her onto the swing he softly told her to ‘hold tight, sweets’ and he gently started the swing. Buffy sighed softly and leaned her head to the side against one of its ropes; a slight smile graced her lips. The former Watcher could honestly say he’d never seen a more beautiful sight up until that moment. As she moved with the swing her long flowing hair glistened in the indirect sunlight, her face free of tension and stress. She looked absolutely breathtaking and heart wrenchingly young.

“Buffy, do you think what we’re doing is wrong?” he asked

Moss colored eyes fluttered open but she did nothing to halt the swing in fact she continued on as if the peaceful silence had never been broken but she did answer him none the less.

“Hmmm, do you think what Faith did to you was wrong? That she had the right to torture you and hurt you, to invade the life you were trying to make for yourself all because you weren’t the best Watcher in the world… was her gross attempt at revenge truly justified?” she asked softly

“No I don’t suppose so, I know I wasn’t the best Watcher… I wasn’t even a good one. I was young, inexperienced and arrogant and I know now that I did both of you a disservice but I never intended either of you any harm… The Council’s ways were all I knew…” he trailed off as his mind wandered elsewhere for the moment

“Well then, do you think it any of what she did to me was right? Was there anyway she could justify any of her actions towards me for the past year or so?” she asked again softly

“… No I don’t believe ANY of what has happened to you because of Faith is right. I know she had a hard life growing up but we’ve all had our share of problems and ever since the beginning you’ve tried to be a friend to her and she rebuffed any and every attempt you made to get close. She’s just not a good person…”

“… and she should be punished, it’s what my mother always taught me”

\+ + + + +

Arm in arm they made their way back downstairs. After their talk they decided to have an early dinner and eat inside. They dined on a pleasantly light meal of salads, filet of sole with roasted vegetables. Both decided to separate briefly while they showered and changed. About an hour later they met up in the hall; Wesley was now dressed in a pair of worn jeans and white t-shirt, his glasses were gone once again and his hair was in a state of disarray that suited him just fine. Buffy was dressed also in a pair of well worn low riders and a simple tank top. Her hair was pulled pack into a loose ponytail; they smiled at one another and descended the stairs.

As the entered the room that had been Faith’s home for the past week Buffy couldn’t help but take notice in the changes in the dark Slayer’s once voluptuous appearance. Her once full Breast had dropped a cup size perhaps even two, her cheeks were thinner and gaunter. Her limbs and tummy had thinned out as well. It wasn’t so much that they weren’t feeding her it was just that she was loosing blood faster than she could replace it. If they wanted this to last much longer they were going to have to ease up on her.

“She’s not looking too well Wes… perhaps its best if we let her rest” she suggested

“’Fraid that’s not an option; I spoke to Quentin and he wants us to wrap up our little project and return to England. He realizes that we’re both quite valuable to the fight and to the Council and doesn’t want to loose us. He also understands that we won’t be tool, items used to fight a war at his discretion. So I thought it best for you to come with me, see what they have to offer. Especially since Mr. Giles has fully stepped down as your Watcher… I thought perhaps maybe we could give it another go… that is if you wanted…” he trailed off now unsure of himself

“Are you kidding me? I’d love for us to give it another try… and please a free trip to England on the Council’s dime, how often does that happen? Besides I’m more than interested in what Travers has to say and well… there really isn’t anything left for me here. Angel bailed way before the summer even began, turns out Giles did the same and Riley… well he was just a mistake. And I’m not ready to let go of my new best yet” she said with a smile

“Your new best what?” he asked but couldn’t help but smile back

“My new best friend and incase you weren’t sure… it’s you; silly! I’ve enjoyed our time together and I don’t want it to end. I had no idea that under the stuffy British exterior was a really awesome person that I’d really like to get to know better” she said

“I’d like that too, very much so”

Coming together in a friendly embrace they both knew it was the beginning of something rather than the end… no matter what happened, they’d go through it together.

\+ + + + +

The sun had fallen beyond the horizon hours before but it was the first time in over six days since Faith had breathed fresh air and seen the outside world. Her muddled mind had her thinking that for some twisted reason they were going to let her go. She couldn’t have been more wrong soon she was slumped over in the back of another van with the three Council’s team members as her escorts. Though they weren’t really needed since she was instantly hooked up to another IV and the muscle relaxants were once again pumped into her system.

\+ + + + +

The two figures were once again cloaked in shadow as their three companions brought in the broken and bruised dark Slayer. Once they laid her down on the bed they instantly left leaving the three former tentative friends behind. Cerulean eyes watched unattached as his companion arranged her sister Slayer on the bed. The sound of unsheathing metal rang throughout the room and the slight vision of silver glinted in the low lights. With a quick and sure hand the blade sliced its through her sister Slayer’s supple flesh.

Stepping back from the scene before her; Buffy couldn’t have been more pleased. Faith Hamilton laid in her supposed saviors’ bed her eyes wide and unseeing with jewel encrusted dagger of Wen-Ting the Vampire Slayer protruding from her chest. Emerald eyes grew bright; it wasn’t quite perfect… not yet at least, it needed one final thing to make the picture complete

Stepping up to the cooling corpse she added the one final piece which she hoped would make her former lover swell with pride.

\+ + + + +

Sighing heavily he leaned heavily against the elevator wall as it descended into his apartment. As soon as he slid the gate aside and stepped off the lift the powerful and pungent scent of blood hit his senses but it was just mortal blood. It contained a slight scent that could only belong to a Slayer but his dead heart didn’t jump at the smell. It didn’t contain any essence of the Slayer he left behind for a normal life at the Hellmouth which could only mean one thing that Faith was back.

She disappeared about a week ago without a word, he figured it had to do with the Council team and Buffy both banging on his door within an hours’ period of another. He figured she couldn’t have gone far; he’d immediately gone after her in hopes of finding her but with no such luck. Now that she was back he hoped that they could pick up where they left off and get the girl the help she needed. Walking deeper into the apartment he began to softly call her name letting her know that he wasn’t angry with her. Deciding to follow his nose he followed her scent to the bedroom but what he found made him stagger back in shock and surprise. He felt his knees buckle because of the grotesque scene before him let alone the fact that the scent of blood was now beyond over powering.

But what made him shiver right down to the marrow of his bones was the way everything looked. Beautiful deep red roses filled the room with their rich scent and odor and there on his bed laid Faith the former Vampire Slayer with her eyes wide and unseeing staring straight up at the ceiling. A beautiful ornate dagger protruded from her chest but what was most unnerving and instantly gave away as to whom was responsible for all this was the scrawled writing that marred his walls written in what was obviously Faith’s blood…

‘Try and save her soul now, Vampire!’

End

There will be a BW version obviously for this site and many of my BW shipper fans!  
Sequel Coming Soon!  
Also the BA and WF pairing I mentioned earlier will appear in the sequel!  
Sequel Coming Soon!


End file.
